Dead Hearts
by theangelrebels
Summary: Rylae finds herself forced from her home. Injured and hungry, she comes across a band of dwarves. Through thievery she finds herself pulled into the adventure in the company of Thorin Oakenshield and his gorgeous nephews. Kili/OC Fili/OC. Possible M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_There was just so much blood. I had never seen so much in my life._

_It happened so fast. There was no way for me to know they were coming. I didn't know that my father had been borrowing money to get by._

_I didn't know that the payment for his debt was death._

_I watched them shove that knife through his chest and saw the crimson blood pour from where his heart had been._

_Now it was just a shriveled up lump in his chest._

_I got out before they could set the house on fire._

My body aches. I can feel exhaustion weighing me down, my feet stumbling over the earth and vegetation. I can barely pick them up.

I had managed to scrounge up some food before they burned it down. A loaf of bread and some spiced, dehydrated meat. It lasted me for a day.

I stumble again, using a tree to keep my balance. Propping myself up, I rub my face, trying to keep myself from collapsing. There's a throbbing pain against my ribs where one of the men sliced me with his sword. My tunic is sticking to the wind, the fabric scraping the tender flesh every time I breath.

The combination of blood loss, pain, and hunger is taking its toll on me. Kneeling in front of the tree, I rest for a moment, trying to catch my breath. The world spins around me for a few moments before I finally drift off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

It feels like I've only slept for a few minutes when I wake up. The sky is a dark midnight blue. Stars shine through the branches of the trees. The moon bathes the clearing in soft light.

My legs are stiff when I stand up. If I hadn't been wearing long boots, my calves and shins would surely be covered is scrapes and bruises. Resting seemed to have helped. My body seems to have gained some of its strength back. My gash has finally stopped bleeding, dried blood making my shirt stick to my ribs and stomach.

The sound of voices takes me out of my trance. Through the trees I can see wisps of smoke curling in the air. Flames lick at the sky.

Suspicion immediately claws at me, my defenses going up. They must have come from a different direction since I've still gone unnoticed. Stepping forward, I move carefully through the foliage. As I get closer, the voices become louder and more rambunctious. It's clear to me that they are men, deep tones ringing throughout the forest. Laughter rings out.

As I get closer I can see that there are twelve of them. My immediate thought is, _dwarves_. They sit around the campfire, stoking a fire under a pot of what looks like food.

My stomach rumbles. Hidden behind a true, I scan the clearing. A few feet away, a pack sits. My heart races in anticipation of food, a flush of adrenaline coursing through my veins. With my newfound energy, I crawl over to the pack, being careful to stay out of sight.

The firelight is dim where I am, so I manage to remain hidden. When I reach the pack, I immediately dig around and find more food than I could ever imagine. I pull out a few rolls and stuff them in my pocket. I'm so hungry that I can't restrain myself from munching on one right then and there. I almost groan in pleasure, the food filling my hollow stomach.

I feel a little guilty taking the food from these dwarves. My father was a dwarf. He made toys for the people of the human village we live near.

Well, we used to.

My mother on the other hand, was the spawn of elf and human. She had the elegant grace and beauty of the elves of Rivendell, and fierce personality of the humans. She hated that I preferred to hunt and fight with my father. She would have preferred that I became a regular, boring housewife.

I can still remember the day that she died.

* * *

**_Kili_**

I chuckled, shoving my brother into the tree. We were on guard duty, scanning the area. To be quite honest, we weren't really paying attention. Given, it was mostly my fault. Fili attempted several times to get me to be serious and do what Uncle Thorin had told us to do.

As we draw nearer to the camp, I can immediately tell that something is not quite right. Fili tries to push me back but I shush him, my hand going to the sword in my belt.

A small mass kneels by our food pack. Suspicion immediately grips me and I surge forward, gripping the scoundrel by the collar.

A yelp rings out. Those sitting by the campfire are too preoccupied to notice.

The girl kicks her legs frantically. I can tell she's female by the feminine way the curse words leave her mouth. A few rolls fall out of her pocket as she squirms.

"Put me down, you fucki-" She growls out. I comply, dropping her to the ground but still remaining a firm hold on the collar of her shirt. Yanking her forward, I draw her near to my face so that I can get a clear look at her. I'm trying for intimidation. It seems to work because her eyes widen with barely contained fear, a scowl plastering across her features. I can't see much of her face with her back to the campfire. Her hair is a russet gold, the light turning it to fire. She's small, and if it weren't for the fact that her feet were tiny and not large, I would assume that she was a hobbit.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I ask. I'm several inches taller than her, green eyes level with my chin. My brother places a hand on my shoulder. I glance at him and he gives me a silent look. I realize that the girl is quivering so much I feel like she might be convulsing. Fili's gentle hand convinces me to let go and with a thrust, I release her from my grip.

She stumbles backwards and trips over the sword near her feet. Hitting the ground with a loud thumb, she cries out.

Our companions hear it this time because they all jump up from their seats; Bombur a little slower than the others. Uncle Thorin is by my side in a second, a steely glare pointed in the girl's direction. I huff in frustration. It seemed like every chance I got to prove myself to him, everything went wrong.

"What's this?" He asks, his deep voice heavy with authority. The girl scoots back, quivering. I'm shocked as to how she can portray fear and defiance at the same time, the lighting highlighting a death glare.

Fili speaks before I get the chance, his tawny hair brightened by firelight. "We found her stealing from the food pack."

All eyes turn to the girl. Her emerald green tunic has crumbs sticking to dried blood. In the moments before, I hadn't noticed that she was injured. Where the fabric clings to her chest, her ribs jut out. Her skin has a sickly gray sheen to it, the flush of her cheeks contrasting.

Everyone is looking at her expectantly. "I-" Her lip quivers and her eyes glimmer with fresh tears. In a heartbeat she swipes them away and fixes everyone with another glare.

* * *

**_Rylae_**

I hadn't expected it when I was jerked from the ground. My heart dropped into my stomach as something yanked me backwards.

Fear grips me and I try to hide it with an angry growl, "Put me down, you fucki-" A few colorful words pop into my head.

I am released, only to be spun around and yanked by my collar again. A face is illuminated in front of me. I know he's a dwarf, from his stature, but he's much too beautiful in my opinion. He lacks a large nose and beard. Brown hair frames his face, a few short pieces falling across his forehead and into his eyes.

He spits out a question. I can feel myself shaking violently. A hand is placed on the boy's shoulder and after a moment, I am thrust to the ground.

My yelp of pain as my wound tears open again and my sore joints hit the ground rouses those by the campfire. In a heartbeat I'm surrounded.

A burly dwarf stands by the two from before. It's clear to me that they are related in some way, all having good looks not found often in dwarves.

He's the leader, for sure, his voice containing power unequaled by any I've heard.

"What's this?" He fixes me with a look of disgust. I scoot back, trying to maintain my defiance.

The blonde dwarf from before speaks, the midnight hair of his partner glints in the moonlight as he moves forward to say something. The tawny haired brother speaks clearly, "We found her stealing from the food pack."

I flush a deep red. I mumble, trying to reply. "I-" I can feel my eyes prick with tears and I wipe them away furiously.

The leader continues to glare, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well?"

I huff with frustration, crossing my own arms. The movement pulls at my wound and I yelp again. "I- You fucking try going 4 days without food." The man holds my gaze for what seems like forever.

He's about to speak again when a short dwarf with a long white beard and sweet face steps forward, sending a soft look in my direction and then a pointed look at the leader. "Thorin, she's injured."

The name sounds familiar but I'm too preoccupied to think too much about it. Thorin scowls at the old dwarf and then sighs in defeat. "Suit yourself, Balin." Thorin looks to the tawny and midnight ones beside him. "Fili, Kili, you're in charge of her. Treat her wounds and get her some food." He stomps away in a huff.

* * *

**My personal tumblr: _mista-boggins_**


	2. Chapter 2

I watch as Sir Grumpy stomps away. The prideful and haughty way he walks and talks annoyed me. After watching him move back towards his company, I turn my attention to the two dwarves before me.

The dark haired one still holds a pout on his pretty face. It's easy to tell he's the youngest. The one next him watches me with a curious yet guarded expression.

"What the _hell's_ up his ass?" I mutter, trying to break the awkward silence as the two dwarves stare at me. I didn't like the way they looked like they were sizing me up. Given that I'd stolen food from them and got myself into a right mess with these dwarves, I couldn't blame them.

Grumpy Junior scowls at me.

Silently snickering to myself, I attempt to push myself from the ground, a shameful whimper leaving my dry and cracked lips. Blondie moves forward to help me up but I hiss, "I don't want your help."

My hands scrape against the bark of the fallen tree trunk behind me, no doubt leaving more scratches than I had before. With a bit of maneuvering, I'm able to get myself into an upright position without compromising my wound more.

The two cast suspicious glances in my direction before walking towards the campfire. I follow, albeit slowly, to an open section of the fire, not far from a wall of pure rock. An alcove seems to have been used as a bedding area, two packs lying near.

They both look at me expectantly. The one with the tawny hair stands with his arm outstretched halfway, the firelight dancing off his braids. I glare at him, about to whip out another snarl when he sighs, all chivalry given up.

"Kili, I'll go grab her some food and you can tend to her wounds."

'Kili' rolls his eyes and plops down beside me. He watches as his brother pads towards the fire, muttering angrily under his breath. I watch as he reaches over to grab one of the packs.

After a bit of digging around, he seems to find what he's looking for. A few bottles of salves, probably, and what looks like a sewing kit.

I gulp subconsciously.

Kili scoots closer and gives me a wary look, like he's not too sure what to think of me. "I'm going to need you to take off your tunic." he says, bluntly.

I look down at the fabric dried to my chest, clinging to my ribs. With an irritated sigh, I look him in the eye. The light turns them to molten gold. "Well, don't _look_. Turn around, idiot."

Kili hesitantly complies. I yank the tunic over my head and hold it against my chest. My body feels way too exposed despite the makeshift wrap I made for myself. The fabric was sliding down. I'd lost about half an inch from my already skinny body,

"You can look now." I say softly. I'm angled away from him, so I can't see much else but a silhouette in my peripherals. Warm fingers brush against the inflamed flesh surrounding the cut. The one who did it didn't seem to be aiming to kill, or maybe he was just terrible with aim. It was deep, but not enough to kill, unless you died from blood loss.

I feel him tug down the wrap. I hear him suck in a breath and I turn to glance at him. His eyes meet mine but he doesn't say anything. I hold my shirt tighter to my chest as Kili gently rubs in a salve. It stings at first, but eventually the irritation subsides as it begins to sooth the inflamed flesh.

I let out relaxed sigh. I hadn't really realized how much it had hurt until the pain began to subside. Maybe it was just that I chose to ignore it in my desperation to get far away. Far away from those men and from my dead father and home.

"Um…" Kili mumbles. I glance at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to have to sew it now, it'll hurt for a moment."

I grip onto my shirt a little bit tighter, pressing it into my chest until my knuckles bleach white. Kili gives me a look that I can't quite figure out. Concern with the still lingering irritation he'd had since he yanked me away from that bag of food.

I realize that perspiration has been leaking from my eyes and I wipe them hastily. Turning my face away from him, I mutter, "Just get on with it."

I'm embarrassed to be seen crying in front of someone. I had been too shocked to grieve for my losses. There would be no home to go back to. Now that I was warm and almost content, my body seems to finally acknowledge it.

The needle pricks the sensitive skin and I flinch. Kili mutters out a barely audible, 'sorry.'

Luckily, the procedure is done in a few minutes. Kili wraps it back up, tighter this time. I don't even wait for him to turn around and just pull my tunic back over my head, thankful to have the protection from exposure.

Conveniently, Fili returns just seconds later, holding out a bowl and a small roll. I look hesitantly from his face to the food in his hand. My stomach growls and the food beckons. Without another second to spare, I take it from his hand.

He plops down next to his brother. Kili noticeably relaxes with the presence. As I take a bite of the bread - which is actually quite terrible, I must not have notices when I was scarfing it down earlier - I take in their appearances now that I have a clear view. Fili is Kili's elder of a few years, that much I'm sure. Fili is burlier and actually has a beard. Kili is lacking in both. He's taller and leaner, with only a little bit of stubble to line his jaw. His features are very different from the others, not quite so large.

They watch me eat in the few minutes it takes me to do so. After I've sat down the bowl and positioned myself into a more comfortable position, I meet their gazes with a guarded curiosity.

Fili glances at Kili and then speaks, "I believe we never caught your name."

I cast a suspicious glance between the two and eventually say, "Rylae, short for Rylaendel."

Kili speaks now, his voice becoming less brooding and reaching a conversational tone resembling his brother's. "That doesn't sound very dwarvish."

I grimace. Most people mistaken me for a dwarf, what with my short stature and lack of excessively large feet. I can't blame them. "I'm not really a dwarf." I roll my eyes. "Well, my father was. My mother was of elfish decent."

Recognition and then suspicion dawns on them. They cast a glance between each other, something they've been doing often. "Best not to tell Thorin that, if you want to stay on this quest."

I look at the dwarf they speak of. Something clicks in my head and I realize that he's Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain. My father used to tell me stories about him.

"Wait, what quest?"

Kili speaks again, his voice low. "We're on a quest to take Erebor back from Smaug." A glimmer flashes in his eyes. I can't help but admire his childish nature. "Our Uncle Thorin shall take his place as the rightful King of Erebor."

I look between the two of them. "Your uncle?" I glance at Thorin. The proud way he holds himself drove me insane. "Wait… that means you're royalty, then."

The two barely hide smiles. These two were princes. My defenses immediately raised, a scowl dons my face. I should have guessed. Fili wasn't terrible, but his brother's personality closely resembles that of their uncle.

"Of course." I mutter, looking at my hands in my lap.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kili asks, his eyes narrowed.

I open my mouth to come up with a heated reply, but decide not to. I'd gotten myself in enough trouble with this group of travelers to last me a long time.

Kili makes a sound deep in his throat and walks over to the campfire. I watch as he plops down, serving himself a bowl of soup.

I can feel Fili's eyes on me. They're gentle, less hardened than his brother's. They seem to be searching for something. "Why were you out here in the first place?" He asks, softly.

I can feel my face heat up. With a deep sigh I rub my eyes, feeling the exhaustion seeping back into me. "That's not any of your business. I'm going to go to sleep, I think."

Moving a few feet away, nearing the trees that ring the clearing, I curl up. Farther away from the campfire, it's colder. I shiver but am thankful from the distance I've put between myself and the dwarves.

As I try to fall asleep, my mind races over the past few days. My father had been the only thing I had left in this world. I had no home to go back to. I remember what my father always told me as a child whenever I asked why there were never any other dwarves around. He himself was a dwarf of Erebor. When he fell in love with my mother, he became an outcast. Thorin and his nephews had more reason to hate the elves than most.

Especially Kili. I could feel the resentment and displeasure he felt towards me roll off of him in waves. It was all my fault.

I don't realize that I'm crying until a sob breaks from my lips. Afraid that the others will hear me, I clamp my teeth onto my fist in an attempt to block the sounds.

It was like that I fell asleep.

* * *

I know I haven't slept long when I wake up, the sky still a dark blue.

Sitting up, I stretch. Pain lances up my side and I bite back a yelp.

Turning around, I notice that the fire has died down slightly. All those around me are asleep except for three of the dwarves. The one with the funny star-shaped head and one with white hair sit several yards away. Their words are only whispers over here.

The other is Kili. I can still see his face through the dying firelight. He sits with a small piece of wood and a knife in his hands. His large fingers handle the blade in a way that allows him to carve from the wood.

He seems to notice that I am no longer asleep and staring at him. His eyes are obsidian in the dark. They meet mine and freeze me with a steady gaze.

I can't bear to hold it much longer, remembering my behavior towards him earlier. I curl back up in an attempt to fall asleep but can't while feeling the burning gaze of Kili.

The next time I wake up, it's light outside. The smell of something cooking rouses me, my stomach growling viciously.

People are moving around me. I sit up and something falls from my shoulders. It looks like a cloak made from leather. My brows furrow in confusion.

I try not to think about it too much and get up, my body aching and sore. The world spins around me for a moment and I feel myself tilt sideways. Strong hands catch me before I can collapse. When my head is done spinning, I realize that it was Fili. His golden hair looks like sleeping on it didn't mess it up one bit.

I stutter out a 'thank you', embarrassed for being so clumsy and letting the gaze of the young prince turn my cheeks crimson.

His eyes drop to the cloak in my arms. It's heavy, and I'm sure that's the real reason why I almost collapsed. "Where'd you get that?" Golden brows dip forward.

My green eyes drop to it and back up to him, "Well, I don't know. It was on me when I awoke."

Fili's eyes drift over to his brother who is packing stuff up. The fabric of his shirt is showing, and he's lacking the long leather travelling gear I'd seen him in last night.

I let out an, "Oh." and shove it into Fili's arms. "_You_ give it back to him."

An encounter with Kili was something I wasn't looking forward to.

"Suit yourself." Fili sighs out, a knowing grin on his face. He walks over to his brother and drops the cloak on the ground next to him, plopping down himself.

I'm suddenly jealous of the relationship these two seem to have, being an only child. They seem to look at each other with looks of reassurance, like they know they'll always be there for each other.

A deep voice startles me from behind. The 'great' Thorin Oakenshield stands behind me along with Balin and the wizard, Gandalf.

"Where were you traveling from?" He asks, his piercing blue eyes looking right through me.

"The south." I mutter, to afraid to avoid his gaze. "I can't go back, though." I say the last part quickly.

"And why not?"

"I- I have nothing to go back to. I was traveling north, in hopes of finding my mother's people."

"Who might th-" The constant irritated look on Thorin's face becomes clearer at being interrupted by Gandalf.

"My dear," He starts, kind eyes regarding me. "How would you like to join Thorin Oakenshield's company on an adventure?"

* * *

**Follow my tumblr: _mista-boggins_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thorin looks at Gandalf an outraged glare. One that could make anyone cringe. "She is not-"

Gandalf looks at Thorin with an insistent look. "We can't just leave her here. She's injured, she has nowhere to go." Thorin opened his mouth to object and say something sassy but Gandalf held up a finger, silencing the tenacious dwarf. "Her father was a dwarf of Erebor. It belongs to her too."

Thorin throws me a look and then says, "Fine. I am not responsible for her. I'll leave it to my nephews." He walks away muttering under his breath about 'damn wizards'.

Balin follows his leader reluctantly, but Gandalf stays behind. A comforting hand is placed on my shoulder. "Don't mind him, dear. He's an acquired taste." A mischievous grin stretches his face and adds more wrinkles. "Best to get your stuff packed up. He will not hesitate to leave you behind."

By stuff, he means my satchel and sword. Both slung across my body, one at my hip and the other at my shoulder.

I step over to where everyone has collected around the campfire. They hold bowls made from wood, what looks like leftovers ladled in their spoons. My stomach growls much too loudly when I sit down.

I can feel the brothers watching me from the sidelines and I choose to not acknowledge them.

The old dwarf Balin sits next to me. Deciding to pipe up so I can silence my stomach, I ask, "Is there any left?"

He looks from his bowl to my eyes. "Sorry, dear. It seems you made it a little late."

"Oh, it's fine." I mutter, leaning away.

Most, if not all, of the dwarves give me looks of resentment. I know they're still peeved by my stunt last night.

I sit silently except for when Bofur asked my name. It seems that word has spread that I will be joining their quest. Introductions are exchanged and after cleaning up a little bit, everyone makes their way to where the ponies reside.

I stand off to the side awkwardly. There are not enough ponies to allow me to have my own.

Thorin seems to see me standing around pitifully and I can feel the eye roll from where I stand. "Girl, you'll be riding with Kili."

My gaze travels to said dwarf, feeling that hard gaze on me. He stretches out a hand hesitantly. I shake my head, "No, I think I'll just walk."

"Nonsense, Rylae." FIli calls out, already having mounted his pony. I realize that I'm the only one not on one. Even little Bilbo, the hobbit is on his. "You shouldn't over-exert yourself."

"No, really, I'm-" I'm interrupted by Kili pulling me towards him. He manages to lift me up and place me on the horse without a problem.  
He himself climbs on behind me, his hands grasping the reins on either side of me. I'm somewhat thankful that he's there to steady me, because I've never been to fond of horses. I'd never tell him that to his face.

A few words leave Thorin's lips and we are on our way. The ponies move at a steady pace, lulling me into a daze.

I'm very aware of the way that Kili's chest is pressed into my back, and his warm breath stirring the soft, light hairs that have fallen out of my braid.

Straightening my back, I try to put some distance between me and him.

The others talk amongst themselves, their low and rough voices echoing through the empty forest. We go like this for awhile until I can feel my stomach practically eating itself. It doesn't help that it's started raining. The light fabric of my tunic and leggings press against my skin, causing me to shiver.

Kili's breath splays across my neck when he mumbles, "Cold?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I mentally yell at the muscles in my body to cease the shivers. "No."

He knows I'm lying and presses a little closer. I feel even more uncomfortable and can feel the eyes of his blond haired brother on us. I'll admit, the warmth felt great.

I remain silent, fuming and mumble a few curse words under my breath, more to myself than anything.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness and for taking so long to update. The next one will definitely be much longer. Follow my tumblr **_mista-boggins_**. I'm on there all the time so you could probably go and tell me to quit dilly dallying and get to writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

When we end up stopping, the has long stopped. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky and the comfortable warmth of the sun shines through the clearing. I had begun to doze off but now I was wide awake and alert. The clearing we stop at is dotted here and there with rocks. A layer of long grass stretches ahead of us and a single, run-down, shack of a house sits in the middle.

Thorin stops ahead of us, sliding down from is pony with ease. The others follow, stretching and walking around at the prospect of rest and food.

I feel Kili climb off the horse behind me. He stands beside the horse, his arms stretched out as if to help me down. His dark hair is dry except for the tips, the pieces that hang across his forehead stirring in the wind.

I look from his hands to his face and blow out an irritated sigh. With a quick snap, I smack his hand away and jump down. The jolt of pain in my side almost makes me regret it.

Kili looks at me with a slightly hurt look and I mutter a quiet, "I don't need your help."

There's nothing for me to unpack, seeing as the only things I had were my sword, my bag and the clothes on my back. I sit down on a log and watch as the dwarves begin to mill around.

Their deep voices ring around me as they converse with each other. Thorin barks out an order to his nephews, telling them to go watch after the ponies. Kili visibly perks up, seeming to like the idea of getting the chance to prove himself to his uncle. That's one thing I've noticed while being in the company of Thorin Oakenshield; Kili's fixation of making everyone proud.

I'm startled when there's a timid tap on my shoulder, and I spin around. Fili stands there with a look on his face like I might attack him (which isn't highly unlikely). He opens his mouth to speak and glances at his brother, who looks like he's been scolded. "Would you like to come look after the ponies with us?" He asks.

I give them both a suspicious glance and am about to retort before something in the back of my head urges me to say yes. Before I can stop myself, I nod my head.

Fili is about to hold up a hand to help me up, but seems to think better of it. I stand, moving my hand in a 'go on' gesture.

I follow them into the woods, noticing how the brothers seem to fall into a comfortable stride next to each other. They hold their heads high and shoulders back in a very proud manner, in no way deterring me from begrudging them their royal blood.

We stop in a small clearing in the forest, where we can comfortably keep an eye on the ponies. They graze around us and don't give us much notice when we seat ourselves. Kili sits with his back against one of the trees. I sit on a fallen trunk, Fili sitting on the forest floor against it.

An awkward silence ensues. I can see the brothers exchanging nervous glances until Fili decides to pipe up. Kili seems to still be a little irked by our previous interactions. "So, Rylae, where are you from?"

He has his back to me, picking the dirt out from under his nails, so he can't see the pained look that crosses my face. But Kili notices, his careful eyes zero in on mine.

My gaze drops to the leaf in my hand. "The South. We lived on the outskirts of a city near long lake. My father was a toy maker."

Fili nods his head thoughtfully. "Your father, was he the dwarf?"

My whole body is tense, the subject of my dad breaking through the numbness I've been forcing on myself these past few days. "Yes. He was a dwarf of Erebor."

"And your mother? What is she?"

"She _was_ half elven, half man. Her own mother fell in love with one of the human princes."

"Would that make you royalty?" Fili asks, the awkward tension between him and his brother subsiding while mine increases.

"Unfortunately." I mutter behind a grimace.

"_Un_fortunately?" Kili repeats, disbelief written all over his face.

I fix him with a steady gaze. "Every royal I've ever met has been pretentious and selfish. They only care for themselves."

He looks like he's going to argue with me but his brother kicks him swiftly in the shin, eliciting a low groan from the younger.

"And what about _you two_? Following big ol' Uncle Thorin on an adventure?" I grin at them like a Cheshire cat.

Kili fixes me with a prideful look, anger apparent in his eyes. "We're going to take back what's rightfully ours."

"Good luck with that." I mutter sarcastically.

"Now, list-"

Fili interrupts his brother with another kick to the shin and a hiss, "Can you two quit _bickering_? You're acting like children."

"Well, _technically_, I am still considered a child to _your_ people. I'm only 75." I say matter-of-factly.

"Then why did you leave home?" Kili smirks and my hand itches to smack that pretty little smile off his face.

"I had no choice."

"Why?" The tone of his voice is challenging.

Before I can attack him, I jump up and storm away, not even trying to be quiet as I startle the ponies and cause the sounds of leaves crumbling and twigs snapping.

_Dumb dwarves._

* * *

**_Kili_**

I flinch as my ass of a brother smacks me upside the head.

Rubbing at the infliction, I moan out an, "Ouch, what did you do that for?"

Fili gives me that condescending look of his. He's _only_ 5 years older than me. "Why'd you have to go and rile her up?"

My mouth drops open in exasperation and a scoff leaves my mouth. "_She_ started it. She was provoking me, the little wench."

Fili glares at me. "You are oblivious, aren't you?"

"The hell d'you mean by that?" I cross my arms firmly across my chest and resisting the pout the seems to be stirring.

"Something bad's obviously happened. Honestly, mate, are you daft? She won't tell us why she left home or why she was bleeding incessantly." Fili starts walking away, in the that Rylae went. I jog to catch up with him and mutter a disdainful, "Well, maybe she's hiding something. She did steal food from us."

Fili shakes his head and I can hear the names he's calling me as he mutters under his breath. "She was starving, Kili. When you were stitching her up, did you not see how skinny she was?"

I slow down a bit, my eyes on the back of his head. I hate to admit it, but he's right. She looked absolutely awful when we found her, her delicate cheekbones sticking out. She'd been practically rabid when I'd yanked her up.

"Okay, fine. Whatever you say." I grumble. I only had wanted to relax and my idiot brother decided to be chivalrous and gallant, or whatever. He invited her to come with us and now we have to chase her down.

"We need to hurry up and find her before Thorin finds out we've lost her." Fili finally says, after a moment of silence.

"He'd probably be bloody alright with it."


End file.
